Hate me if you want too , love me if you can
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Based on the show time series The Tudors-King Henry finds out what it is like to truly love his wife and the power of her love. Meanwhile Charles does something unselfish for someone else.
1. Chapter 1

The Tudors-

While King Henry struggles with his feelings for Anne Boleyn, the Queen is pregnant with his child after a night for wine and music.

Meanwhile Charles meets a commoner with in the castle walls and his fondness for her angers Henry.

Fog, lifts off the ground as Henry looks out side his window. This couldn't be true not after what the mid-wives told him when his daughter was born. Queen Katherine shouldn't try to carry another baby full term. Henry was worried about the Queen, on top if his fling with Anne. He was not too sure what he was going to do, if Queen Katherine was having a baby.

All it took was one night of drinking and fighting, to make Henry fall into his Queen's bed. He knew she loved him more than her own life and more than once did one of her maids come to him telling him that when she was at church praying. She would pray to have another child, a boy.

Henry turned back to the dark haired woman in his bed chambers, he strolled over to where she lay, and he reached out one hand and shook her until her blue eyes fluttered open. A smile crept over her face as she lazily each out a hand to him.

"My majesty you wear me out"

" Get dressed and leave my bed for tonight , I need my sleep " Henry frowned when he saw the sad look on her face, he was the one to invite her to his bed chamber after months of flirting and pushing the Queen further away.

Anne sat up and stared at the mighty man before her, ever since the news of Queen Kathrine being with child, it was messing up the plans of the take over.

"My lord, you were not tired a few moments ago, maybe I could …"

He cut off her protest "Anne, please go I will send for you later."

The young woman only nodded as she slipped from under his bed's covers, he watched place a silk white robe around her fit body and she left him along in the dark to his own troubling thoughts.

Scene

She was new at the tavern, he could tell the way her face looked tired of the drunken, naval officers and knights placed orders with her. Charles watched with great interest as she sat down at a table and rubbed her face with her calloused hands. She turned to face him, catching him watching her, she assumed he needed a drink and she walked over to him.

"What can I fetch for you my Lord?" She was a commoner, he knew her father, and a blacksmith lived on the out skirts of the King's castle.

" Nothing , I was just admiring you is all my Lady, I notice how hard you work in here and can not help but wonder why?"

A small smile played on her pale features, the freckles danced upon her cheeks as if they had minds of their own. Charles couldn't help but smile back.

"My father had fallen ill, for some time and now that he is better, well most of his customers went else where and have not come back. Money is hard to come by these days with the taxes rising. So to help out, since my mother died by the hands of her lover, my brother and I we looked for jobs. We are now just getting by, with the grace of God of course."

Charles, nodded he hated to see anyone suffering, even though he might not always so the caring side of himself.

" I may be able to help you, the King and I are close friends, perhaps I can get a job for your father and brother inside the castle . I'm sure Queen Katherine, can use extra help."

The girl backed away from him, with a frightened look in her eye "Sir, please I know what goes on behind the walls of the castle; I could never be a mistress of any one. I am grateful you would consider this but I must ask you not to mention this to the King. Now I must go back to my work."

Charles watched the young woman place a fake smile on her face before returning to the counter of the bar. He wondered what happened to the girl and her family that she would refuse help from the King. He had planned on asking Henry about her, surely he hadn't done anything to this family. Although he did not have a name to call her by.

The bar keep walked over to Charles "Ava, Ava Marie Malloy. Her father use to be the best until he fell ill, his wife had another lover who worked for the King. I'm not un- loyal but I hear it was the Cardinal who was the death of the woman. Found her mother drown in a lake by their home. Such a sad story."

The bar keep left Charles to his thoughts and how to help this girl. Charles walked over to the bar keep to pay his amount he owed the bar keep. He caught the woman looking over at him, he gave her a small smile. She smiled back at him before turning back to the customer . He winked at the bar keep as he left , letting the bar keep that he would take of this poor girls woes.

The bar keep turned his attention back to Ava , she was a very pretty girl. Pretty and smart enough to maybe one day work for the Queen, seeing as the rumor was that the Queen was having a baby. Maybe that dog of a friend to the King could help Ava.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hate me if you want too, love me if you can**… - So I've had a hard time coming up with the next part of this. Then I went and bought the season one of the Tudors, so it gave me another idea for another story which I'll release later… With Cardinal Wolsey and his supposed children.

No one really died in the Sweating illness in mine

Disclaimer- not mine

Quietly, Ava tried to open the door to her home, it was later than she had thought when she had left the tavern, and thankfully it was springtime. It had taken her a little while to walk home tonight; she had worked harder tonight than the last. She sighed out loud as she leaned against the wooden door to close it.

" Ah my favorite daughter, home at last " an older voice greeted her.

" Hello, Father I am sorry that I worked so late, it was a busy night. How are you feeling?" she asked her father as she walked over and kissed his cheek. She looked around the darkened room for her brother but failed to find him.

" Father, where is Arik?"

" Your brother decided to go on a hunting trip with a Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon, the young man offered to take him earlier this evening. Too bad you missed him my dear; he is quite a handsome fellow. He is also quite charming."

"This duke, just came over and asked Arik if he wanted to go hunting?" Ava asked.

Her father smiled at her " No, Arik told me that he met the Duke a few times at the Tavern you work at, surely you must have seen the man"

She let her memory wander back to earlier in the evening when Charles Brandon approached her or rather when she waited on him, she looked back at her father hoping he didn't notice the flushness of her face.

" I, believe that I may have met the Duke earlier tonight, but I don't remember him talking to Arik. Is there anything I can get you father, before I, retire for the evening?"

The older man looked at his daughter; he did in fact see the redness in her face. He had known that she met the Duke. He had actually come to the house to offer a better position for Ava as a Lady in waiting to the Queen. Christopher had told the Duke that he may place the invite but it was up to his daughter if she wanted to work for the Queen. Arik was actually mild acquaintance with the Duke so Christopher was not lying about the hunting trip.

" No, my dear you go and get your rest, did you not say you and Mary Bolyn were going riding in the morning?"

"Yes, father unless you need me tomorrow."

" No, I should be fine, I have been feeling a bit better than I have in the past and besides you need to get out of the house. You are a beautiful young woman; there is no need for you to stay cooped up in a cold house taking care of your father. Besides my dear, Marian your cousin will be here in the morning to help out. Now go get some rest. I will see you in the morning."

Christopher kissed his daughter's forehead and sent her on her way to bed. He waited until he heard the door closed before he let out the breath that he been holding. His daughter must have been tired, she seemed to have bought the story about Arik going hunting with Charles. The truth was that Christopher, knew Charles Brandon's family pretty well, although he knew Charles wasn't surprised that Christopher was Ava's father. Charles told him that all he knew about Ava, was her father was ailing and that he didn't know it was Christopher.

Christopher, had been friends with the young Duke's father, they hadn't spoken in a long time and he wasn't sure if the young man's family was still alive, he hadn't spoken of them at all. He had also told Christopher, that he had found the house by asking the bartender where she had lived.

Charles had proposed that he had Maiden Ava, come into court and be an aid for the Queen. Christopher chuckled a bit and told him it was up to his daughter if she wanted to work for the Queen. He knew that she might not want to, his daughter was a huge believer in hard work and hated handouts. Charles had assured him that this would not be a hand out, since the Queen was expecting a child soon. Once again, Christopher told him it was up to his daughter, however he would allow his son to go with Charles to appeal to the King and Queen to offer his daughter a job.

Christopher sat by the fire enjoying its warmth, it may be spring but there was still a chill in the air, he picked up the book he had been reading and looked for the part he stopped at. A smile played, upon his face, it was very clear that Mr. Brandon was taken with his daughter, but his daughter was too smart for him. It would be interesting to see how the whole thing turned out.

Scene

Usually, the brightness of the sunshine was welcomed by Arik Malloy, but this morning. His head pounded in protest to any kind of movement and his eyes screwed shut denying the sun access to his blue orbs. He heard a chuckle coming from across the room. The memories flooding his head like a tidal wave, he groaned and wished he had something to through at the man across from his bed.

"Come on, my friend, it's early enough to go see the King about your sister, the earlier the better" Charles poked him.

" How are you not knocking on deaths door asking to be let in…" Arik asked him

" I paced myself, you on the other hand took on the world, now come I'm sure we can get breakfast with Henry if we hurry."

Arik opened one eye and then the other, the next step was to get his body to wake up and get ready to see the King.

A half-hour later Arik and Charles Brandon were sitting at the breakfast table across from the King and Queen. Arik, studied Queen Katherine, she was a very regal looking woman and very gentle, warm and kind looking woman. The King was considerably younger than the Queen was but he looked just as noble as she did. It only took him a moment to notice the woman sitting a few spots down from the Queen. Her long dark hair cascading down her back in curls, her bright blue eyes piercing into his green ones. Her gaze became unsettling and he was forced to look away. When he did look back at her he noticed the dress she was wearing was not much different than the Queen's dress. Arik wondered how the Queen of England stood for her King's behavior.

"So Mr. Malloy, Charles here has informed me that your father and yourself wish something better for your sister, who is only a year younger than you am I correct?" Henry asked. Charles had gone to Henry early that morning and explained everything to him. How the Malloy's were very good family friends of his fathers and he wanted to help them out.

" Yes, your Majesty. Right now my sister works at a local tavern, my father would like her to find a better job, however my sister does not wish to be a servant to anyone. She is very strong willed. No offense to my Queen" he nodded to Katherine.

" No, offense taken sir. I can understand her willingness to make it on her own. Most of my Ladies come here to better their lives and because they have nowhere else to go." She nodded back at him.

"Plus it is an honor to work for the Queen" Henry added as he took her hand in his.

Anne squirmed a little in her seat when she saw the display of affection between the two. She had spent many months trying to pry the two apart so she could become the Queen and throw that miserable Wolsey out on his arse and out of the kingdom, perhaps have him killed. But one mistake she made being seen with her old flame Thomas Wyatt pushed the king back into the Queens waiting bed.

She eyed the young man sitting next to the second person who was closest to the King and she despised him also. She wasn't sure if it was because he had never attempted to pursue her or if it was the fact that he and William were so close to the King and could influence him more than she was. Her thoughts, where pulled back to the conversation at hand when the Queen had suggested that this man's sister came to court as the Queen's secretary.

" Can, your sister take down words, is she a smart woman?" Henry was asking.

" My sister is very wise beyond her years, sometimes to smart for her own good. She is also an excellent cook. She always has her face in a book to be sure, and yes she can scribe very well" Arik answered.

" And, your father is he a good blacksmith?" Henry again asked.

The question surprised Arik " yes, my father use to be the best outside the castle and we did fairly well until he took ill. Most of his clients left and things have been slow. I help him out when I can."

Henry nodded once more and that was the end of the conversation, the rest of the breakfast conversation was mostly on the weather to come, the baby's arrival, and Mistress Margaret's birthday celebration. At the end of breakfast Henry had told Arik that he and his wife would discuss the matter in length and will send a messenger in a few days with their decision.

Arik thanked his Majesties and prepared to go back home to tell his father the news and hopefully his sister wouldn't get to angry at what he had done. He looked once more at the younger woman next to the King and frowned at her, he definitely did not like her what so ever. She returned his stare making him look away.


	3. Chapter 3

Hate me if you want to love me if you can…

Hate me if you want to love me if you can….

I was thrilled to see others writing about the show "The Tudors "

Disclaimer – I only came up with Ava

The sun was no ones friend this quiet May morning , Ava groaned out loud as she heard her bedroom door open. It was her friend Mary Boleyn. She had been friend with this girl for a few months now ever since she found her in the tavern after the king took her sister as a mistress and not her.

"Mary, go away, I just got home "Ava pleaded as she threw a pillow at her friend.

Mary smiled , it was actually noon and she thought that they would go for a ride in the meadow and maybe meet up with the King and her sister.

"Come on Ava, hurry up, I'll help you get ready for our ride, who knows, who we shall meet. Maybe our own prince charming "the younger woman chuckled.

Once more Ava groaned " Mary , you would think after your last debacle that men would be the last thing on your mind. Besides, we still have to make a lunch and saddle up the horses "

" On the contrary my lovely daughter , you only need to get dressed for riding because I have already packed a lunch for the two of you… Well your cousin packed a lunch" her father's voice rang out from the sitting room.

"Close the door "Ava told Mary. Mary closed the door before taking a running leap onto the bed of her friend.

" Guess , who ended up taking my brother on a hunting trip last night" Ava through out to her friend .

"No…." her friend gasped, she had still been at the tavern when Duke of Suffolk approached Ava.

"Yes, I came home thing morning and my brother was already gone and father I think liked him, can you believe that?"

Mary, studied her friend carefully "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Ava asked as she removed her sleeping gown and chose a light blue riding dress. She picked up a brush and ran it through her hair.

" well, you seemed yesterday to have taken a shine to him, I mean he was my charge at the bar and you practically ran over to the man"

" Charles Brandon is nothing more than a paying customer , and you have ran over me plenty to get a good tip from a customer. Besides he is a rake, no good and very…."

"Dangerous, ridiculously handsome, a sports man?" Mary threw out there.

Ava huffed in her direction "Trouble is what he is, didn't he marry the King's sister? Then she left him because he was unfaithful to her?"

" She only married him out of spite to her brother but I think on some level they did love each other"

Ava rolled her eyes as she laced up her riding boots and placed her hair in a ribbon. She looked in the mirror with satisfaction she opened her bedroom door and wandered out into the kitchen area. She picked up an apple and took a bit before looking back at Mary.

" Yes, I want a man who treats his women like nothing more than a play toy , he was horrible to the king's sister and the King is no better"

"Ava!" her father warned from the living room, where he sat enjoying the warmth of the morning fire. You could say what ever you pleased, but you also had to know when someone might be listening in the house.

"Sorry, Father. Are you sure that you will not need any help today?"

"No, Ava, Marian will be here, you two just go and enjoy the morning or the afternoon. Ava stopped on her way out the door to kiss her father good bye and a farewell to her cousin. Mary followed her to the three - horse barn, she was always amazed at the way Ava could control her horse. She watched Ava mount Bear with a grace of no one else then placed her foot in midnight's stirrup.

Both horses snorted and pranced for a moment before turning and galloping into the sun. Bear took the lead, but ran as if the devil was behind him. A noise startled him and she came to a halt. Midnight came up short as well. Both women pulled their horses in as they nervously pranced for a moment.

It only took Mary a moment to recognize her sister's feather plume coming out of her hat. Anne sat side saddle on a smaller horse, maybe it was a pony as three other men sat astride three black horses . A smile crossed her face as she also recognized the King and Charles Brandon. She stole a glance at her friend , Ava had noticed Charles and went ghostly pale. Two riders with in the riding party, spurred their horses to inquire why Ava and were out.

"Halt, in the name of King Henry" a guard commanded them. Mary reined in her horse.

" I, am Mary Bolin and this is Ava Malloy, we are out for a ride on this beautiful morning , is there problem ? I see my sister is out riding with the King and the Duke"

The rider only nodded as his companion galloped back to the King.

", Majesty, Lady Anne, it is Ava Malloy and Mary Boleyn. Should I have them move on another way?"

It was Charles, who spoke up "Ava, is Arik's sister, the he was telling you and the Queen about at Breakfast. Maybe, we should invite them to join us"

The King looked over at Anne, who also nodded, it would be nice to have her sister join the m. Especially since Anne was trying to get back into the King's good graces.

'I think it is a splendid idea, tell them to join us for lunch" Henry instructed the rider.

The rider nodded turned his horse and galloped back to the waiting ladies.

" My Ladies ,the King and the Duke wish for both of you to join them for lunch". One rider sat on one side of Mary the other on the side of Ava. Ava noticed Mary was grinning from ear to ear.

"Mary Boleyn, wipe that smirk off your face, this is a horrible idea, nothing good can come from this" Ava hissed to her as she kept her eyes forward and tried to keep a loose hard on the horse's reins. All she needed was for anyone to see her unsettled.

Mary, let her horse fall a step behind Ava, only because she was unable to keep the smile from coming back to her face. As she looked fro m her smiling sister to the King, she noticed something was not as well as it had been a few months ago. She then looked over at Charles , he was a handsome man, a chiseled face, blue dancing eyes and two dimples that begged to be seen. If he hadn't of been staring at Ava, she might of made an advance on him.

Please reviews are welcome …


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Anne looked from the woman next to her sister to Charles Brandon, whose blue eyes danced merrily in his head. She turned her attention away from them and placed them on her own sister. She gave her sister a questioning look as Mary got down off her horse.

"Mary, you look like a wild person in that dress and your hair undone"

"Well it isn't a work day you know and we didn't expect to run into you and the king. In fact we or rather Ava was not up for riding this morning I made her come."

Anne looked at the woman, who sat on her horse. She was a very pretty woman. Of course she had never witnessed her in the walls of the castle.

"Her brother went to the castle with Charles to get his sister in to the court" Mary's voice cut into Anne's thoughts.

"Wait! What did you just say? Her brother was at the castle this morning … I think he must have been the man that glared at me this morning then"

Mary scoffed at her sisters claim "Anne you must be mistaken, Ava's brother is a gentleman to say the least. Come let's sit under that grove of trees over there. You can tell me all about George and Father."

Anne followed her sister to the shade, she however kept one eyes on the woman, who was now talking to Charles.

"Seriously, what do you think you are doing?" Ava hissed at the man who was trying to help her down off her stead "I can get off a horse without any help my lord. I have been doing it now for some time"

"I, was just trying to be helpful my Lady, nothing else" Charles told her as he let of the horse's reins. The minute her feet touched the ground, she noticed her friend was until the shade in deep conversation with her sister. She wondered if she should go over with them or wait to be invited by Lady Anne.

"Lady Av a. "a regal commanding male voice called to her. Ava turned her head to see who was talking to her. It had been the King. The way he looked t her almost unnerved her, whoever she looked him right in the eyes as she acknowledged him.

"You're Majesty" she bent her elf into a proper bow.



Henry, pulled Ava to her feet and smiled at her "I am impressed, not many people can do a proper bow to the King. Now with that being said , please join myself and Charles for lunch, then you can join Mary and Anne. First I'd like to speak to you."

Ava nodded and walked next to the King with Charles on the other side of Henry. Henry looked over at dark red haired woman; she walked next to him with confidence and grace.

"Please have a seat my Lady, Charles you can sit next to her "Henry instructed.

Ava sat on the plush couch next to the man who made her smile last night in the tavern. Silently she scorned herself for admitting to herself thinking that the Duke was a very good looking man. However, she knew what the Duke was like, from over hearing other patrons complaining or boasting about him. She had no use for anyone like him.

"Lady Ava, the Duke here has told me what a hard worker you are at the tavern. Is there no place else you rather work? You seem like a very respectable woman"

Ava looked at the king and wondered why the King would ask such a question " Well my lord , serving ale and food to men is not what I thought I'd be doing with my life, but I have to help my father as much as I can"

"Come now my Lady surely not all the patrons are horrible" The King asked her.

"No your majesty, there are a number of them such as the Duke and his friend for the most part behave themselves. "She smiled at Charles. He tilted his head and smirked back at her, the sparkling blue eyes almost taunting her. She looked away from Charles and looked back to her friend still talking to her sister. She turned her attention back to the two men who were deep in conversation with themselves.

Henry ,caught the young woman looking over at the Lady Anne and her sister , he smirked to himself " my lady you may go join your friend I will look forward to talking to you again"

"You're Majesty; enjoy the rest of your lunch. Duke I' m sure I will be seeing you at the tavern"

Both men watched her as se walked gracefully away from them. She never heard the king ask Charles "So, how long do you think you will have to work on her?"

Charles only laughed out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Ava , did how ever hear the king's comment to his best friend , and was grateful that Charles didn't give him an answer. She had to admit the Duke was very handsome , but no she was not going to starting thinking about that , she was going to go and talk to Mary and Anne. As she got closer to the grove where they were talking she could over hear Anne asking Mary about her . The last thing she needed was for the Queen's aide to know too much about her. She plastered a smile on her face and greeted the women.

" My Lady Anne , I am sure whatever you would like to know you can ask me . There is no need to put your sister in such a postion to devolge my personal information"

Anne looked at her sister's friend and smiled apologetically to the woman "Forgive me Ava, you are right it is not my place to ask my sister private information about yourself . How about lunch tomorrow. I am sure Queen Katherine will agree to allow me a few moments for lunch with a friend. I do hope we can be friends since you are fond of my sister."

Ava studied Anne ,she reminded her of a sneaky weasel who looked all sweet but was only waiting to strike at her . " I would like that Lady Anne ."

Before Anne could say anything the King and Charles walked under the shaded area, both grinning as if they knew the answer to the meaning of life "Ladies will you allow the King and his best mate to join you for some small talk and wine ?" Henry inquired.

It was Mary ,who answered readily to accept a distraction to a possible argument. " My Lords please join us we can talk of the lovely lands in which we live " she babbled as she gestured to the ground under the shade. Henry took his place beside Anne , while Charles sat next Mary , which confused her some what . Ava tried not to look at the rakishly handsome man whom almost every night had a tavern maiden sitting upon his lap Something pulled her eyes to him as he was talking to Anne. Suddenly she realized that he was making a pass at Anne. Anne smiled sweetly at him then blushed.

" Mr. Brandon, I am a lady and I remind you to watch what you suggest in front of the King "

" Why Anne, it isn't anything I wouldn't say" Henry retorted back at her as he kissed her . Charles looked away and over to Ava and wished he could kiss her as the King was to Anne . He looked at the skyline ,which decided to become later in the afternoon to remind them how long they had been escaping life.


End file.
